yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Abracadaniel
Abracadaniel (voiced by Steve Little) is one of the characters from Adventure Time who first appears in the episode "Wizard Battle." He enters Wizard Battle in the hopes of winning money, but when he learns that the prize is a kiss from Princess Bubblegum, he resigns himself to be killed by another wizard. Finn and Jake (as Magic Fist) promise to help him win when they learn he has no interest in kissing the princess. To win Wizard Battle, Abracadaniel transforms Ice King's nunchaku into a living butterfly. When the transformed butterfly flies above Ice King, Abracadaniel transforms it back into nunchaku, after which it falls on Ice King and knocks him out. Because Abracadaniel beats Ice King and won the Wizard Battle, he determines that he had become a man and wants the kiss from Princess Bubblegum. A shocked Finn screams viciously in his face, knocking him out and causing him to lose the Wizard Battle. His gender-swapped version is Abracadanielle. Abracadaniel later returns in "Wizards Only, Fools" when he is about to be sacrificed by Bufo, Laser Wizard, and Forest Wizard, but he is arrested by the Wizard Police along with Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum. Later, in the prison, he challenges Princess Bubblegum to a duel to the death, but loses. He is frozen after she uses the cold spell, and is transported back to the Candy Kingdom in order to distract Starchie while Princess Bubblegum gives him the antidote for his cold. He returns again in "Play Date," where Finn and Jake try to make him and Ice King become friends, and, therefore, cause Ice King to move out of their house. Though Ice King is initially wary, he and Abracadaniel (nicknamed "ABD" by Finn) soon become close friends and perform a show for Finn, Jake and BMO. However, the plan backfires when Abracadaniel also stays at the Tree Fort with Ice King, and they inadvertently summon Kee-Oth the Blood Demon, who threatens to kill them before kidnapping Jake. In the end, Ice King and Abracadaniel stay friends and go off to hang out in the rebuilt Ice Kingdom, while Finn is left disconsolate over the missing Jake. He returns yet again in "Thanks for the Crabapples, Giuseppe!," where he drives the Ice King and a band of wizard misfits on a bus on a mystical road trip. He and Ice King trade headgear and he creates an ice road so the bus can continue to move without using wheels. It is revealed in "Friends Forever" that he and Ice King are no longer friends. He is even seen frozen and held prisoner in Ice King's castle. Abracadaniel appears once again in "Slime Central" where he has been turned into a slime version of himself, Abracajamiel, due to the effects of the elementals. In "Fionna and Cake and Fionna," Abracadaniel is apparently on good enough terms with Ice King, despite his past imprisoning of Abracadaniel, to attend Ice King's reading of his latest Fionna and Cake story. Trivia * Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Wizards Category:Adventure Time Characters Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Steve Little Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Deuteragonists (Yuna's Princess Adventure)